


It's the thought that counts

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tries to bake a cake for Aomine and fails, but Aomine's got other ideas for his birthday celebrations anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST PRECIOUS SON AOMINE DAIKI <3 <3 <3

Aomine walked through the door of his and Tetsu’s apartment with a smile on his face. Work had passed in a haze of birthday wishes from his colleagues, and idle daydreams in which he repeatedly relived waking up to a blowjob from Tetsu that morning. Not to mention, they threw him a party during lunch at work (he was sure that half of the people only showed up for the extra hour of break time, but free cake was free cake, so he wasn’t complaining). All in all, it had been a pretty great day, and Aomine was intent on continuing it by finding Tetsu and picking up where they’d left off that morning.

“Tetsu, I’m home!” he called as he took off his hat and shoes and left them near the door.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Kuroko replied, still staring at the oven with betrayal.

Aomine walked in to see Tetsu on the floor, covered in flour. “Um… what happened?” he asked, looking around at the mess all over the room with concern.

“I tried to make you a cake, and it didn’t really work out,” Kuroko muttered, tearing his gaze away from the oven. “Sorry.”

Aomine laughed. “Well I already _knew_ you couldn’t cook. It’s fine. I already had cake today anyway.”

“I had to get Kagami-kun to put out a fire in our oven.” Kuroko lay down across the floor.

“You called Eyebrows over here and he didn’t even stay to help you finish the cake? That bastard.”

“No, he offered, but I wanted to make the cake for you. It was supposed to be your birthday present. It wouldn’t be much of a present if I just got Kagami-kun to do it for me.”

Aomine rolled his eyes affectionately and went to lie down on the floor beside Tetsu, propping himself up on an elbow so he could look down at him with a smile. “Yeah, but there are a lot of things Eyebrows _can’t_ do that would make equally good presents. Like, say… being you,” he said, pushing Tetsu’s flour-dusted bangs back and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

Kuroko laughed and leaned up to peck Aomine on the lips, and then he seemed to remember something. “Oh, right, some of the kids made birthday cards for you. I guess they still remember when you came over for that safety lecture.”

“Huh? Really?” Aomine said, eyebrows raised in surprise. “I didn’t think your flock of hellspawn actually liked me that much.”

“They didn’t. They liked that I like you though and that you make me smile,” Kuroko replied, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help Aomine up.

Aomine took it and stood up as well. “That’s… surprisingly adorable.”

“Kids generally are,” Kuroko replied, picking the small hand drawn cards up off the counter and passing them to Aomine.

Aomine went through them one by one. “Haaa this kid spelled ‘birthday’ wrong,” he laughed at one of the cards. But then he opened it to find a drawing of himself and Tetsu as stick people holding hands. “That’s pretty cute though.”

“They are children, Aomine-kun. As I recall, you gave me a card in middle school with birthday spelled wrong,” Kuroko pointed out. “I’m pretty sure I still have it somewhere in my parent’s house,” he added with a tilt of his head as he tried to remember.

“Hopefully not,” Aomine muttered with a slight flush, and went to look at the next card. He squinted at the messy handwriting inside. “I—wh—does this say ‘I hope you shoot lots of bad guys for Kuroko-sensei’? What the hell?”

“Ah, yes, um . . . he has an _interesting_ way of expressing himself,” Kuroko said, running a hand through his hair, causing flour to rain down on him.

Aomine shook his head. “I’m telling you, Tetsu. They’re lower to the ground—they’re closer to Satan.” The rest of the cards seemed fairly normal, though, and he smiled despite himself.

“Does that mean that I’m supposed to be closer to Satan as well since you’re taller?” Kuroko gave his best innocent smile, fluttering his lashes a few times.

“Yes,” Aomine answered without hesitation.

"I don't know why I like you. You're so rude to me," Kuroko said, dropping the innocent smile. "But, I'll give you a pass since it's your birthday," he added, standing up on his tiptoes to peck Aomine on the lips.

“Oh, please. You love me,” Aomine said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Tetsu more deeply, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, fine," Kuroko mumbled against his lips. "I do love you, Daiki. Although, I'm not sure why since you compare an absolute _angel_ , such as myself, to the devil."

“You’re no angel,” Aomine said, moving to nip at Tetsu’s ear. “You just _look_ like one,” he murmured.

"I like to think that I'm an angel in both looks and personality. How dare you say otherwise." He tried to sound offended but ended up letting out a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around Aomine.

“See, you _know_ it’s not true,” Aomine said with a grin. Then he pulled Tetsu closer to him and lifted him off the floor, carrying him down the hall towards the bedroom. “Now, I’ve had _all day_ to think about what I want for my birthday, so how about we sit down and I’ll tell you all about it?”

Kuroko laughed when he was swept off his feet. "Alright. Whatever you want," he agreed, kissing Aomine's cheek.


End file.
